Reminiscing
by qwsedcrfvt
Summary: The way that the second semester should have gone I think . Sorry for the bad summary, please just read. CappieCasey
1. Chapter One

Cappie never knew what he did wrong

He had loved Casey, and he had never done anything to betray her. He still loved her. All those other girls were failed replacements. He hadn't been like this before her. Casey had ruined him.

He remembered talking to Ashleigh that night. A few weeks after Casey had used him to get back at Evan. He had felt so bare and alone after she'd left him. He'd even shed a few tears, when he'd reminisced for too long. But Ashleigh had solved the mystery for him.

"They wanted me to break up with my boyfriend," She had said, staring at her drink with a depressed look.

"Who?" He had asked, looking confused.

Ashleigh sighed, "The Zeta Betas." She looked at him and laughed cynically at his expression. "Don't look so shocked. They always force us to break up with the ones they don't like. Or basically anyone who isn't an Omega Chi. I mean you should know since-" Her eyes widened. "You didn't know." It was meant as a question, but sounded like a statement.

"Casey broke up with me because the Zeta Betas wanted her to?" Cappie asked quietly, anger and hurt edging his voice. Ashleigh bit her lip, squinting and finally nodding. Cappie squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wishing the tears to hold until he was somewhere safe. And alone.

Cappie was a sensitive guy. Casey had been his first (and so far only) love. Sure, he'd dated a few girls in high school, but nothing serious. Then came freshman year. Then came Casey Cartwright.

Cappie was pledging at Kappa Tau, it was three weeks in. He was having fun, but he was still doing schoolwork. His parents didn't even expect anything of him. They had both dropped out of high school at sixteen to "find themselves". They always told him that all they cared was that he was "having fun, being true to himself, and that he was happy."

When Cappie looked back on it all now, he realized that the reason he had mentored Rusty was because he was just like him, when he had first started college. He had been hard working; he had even been a Physics major. They had met by chance, she was lost on the way to the Omega Chi's house, and she stopped by Kappa Tau. She was delivering crush baskets.

Cappie had been on the Kappa Tau porch, smiling amused at the fiery blonde who was obviously having issues. She looked up to see him smirking and shrieked in frustration. Then she abruptly broke into tears, and sat down on the curb. He had rushed to her side worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him, wiping the tears quickly and jumping up.

"I'm fine, can you just tell me which direction the Omega Chi house is?" Casey stared at the ground, one hand covering her eyes and the other on her hip.

Cappie cocked his head to the side, cracking the gum in his mouth, "I will if you share one of those pies with me."

Her head jerked up and she glared at him, "Fine. Pick your choice." He had grinned, picking up a banana cream pie from some random basket. "Come into the house, we don't bite." She looked hesitant, staring at him. He offered his hand and she took a step forward, grabbing it.

They had sat in the Kappa Tau kitchen, laughing and joking. That began their pie tradition. Those crush baskets never got delivered. Cappie's older Brothers left them alone, sensing this was important.

When Casey finally looked at her watch, she jumped, smiling and apologizing, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Cappie had walked her to the door, leaning against the frame. "I'm Cappie, by the way."

Casey had grinned, "I'm Casey."

"Do you think we could meet for coffee some time?" He had asked casually, trying desperately to hide his nervousness.

"I'd love that," She had mumbled, barely coherent. A slight blush had spread across her cheeks, and she turned to hurry back to her car.

Cappie made a split second decision. He took a few quick steps forward, gently grabbed her arms, and spun her around. Their lips met in a sweet, short, and perfect kiss. Cappie smiled goofily and Casey beamed, waving as she drove off.

Thus began the relationship that had changed Cappie's life. It was a whirlwind romance, much like the ones portrayed in movies and on TV. At Thanksgiving she'd met his parents, and she witnessed first hand where he got all his quirkiness, and free spirit. He met her parents on Christmas, because his were in Africa. They had loved him, and her mother had made him sample all of her pies. Her father talked football with him the whole three days, debating which teams had a chance at the Super Bowl.

Cappie said it first. She had looked shocked and she had slowly smiled. "I love you too." She had said, burying her head in his shirt.

He pulled the ultimate cliché and gave her his lavaliere on Valentine's Day. She cherished it, often times wearing it wrapped around her wrist, but never taking it off for long. Cappie clung to the memory of their first time. It had been awkward, and terrifying, and perfect. He remembered being as nervous as she was, it wasn't just her first time, it was his too. He stayed up all night watching her sleep, perfectly content to stay awake, just to savor the moment.

He switched majors, switched dorms, and moved in with Evan. Casey thought Evan was stuck up, and that he needed to loosen up. Cappie and Casey fought all the time, though never more than playful loving bickering. They flew across the country eight times during the summer to see each other.

And then came November sixth. Cappie remembered it was like every other day. He had switched majors again, and he had gone to his classes. Casey was in one of them, and she had seemed slightly distant. She had been fiddling with his lavaliere the whole hour, and it worried him.

"Cap, we need to talk," She said, sitting up in his bed.

"What's wrong Case?" Cappie sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Casey stood up, reaching up to take off the lavaliere and turning to him, "I'm sorry Cappie." Tears were threatened to spill from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. We're done." She closed his hand around the necklace, and kissed his forehead. "I hope I'll see you around."

He had cried himself to sleep, taken a shower the next morning, and went to classes. He cleaned the entire Kappa Tau house within two weeks, and often studied with Casey. And then she stopped. She stopped talking to him; he stopped seeing her most days. He stopped cleaning a month later, and was able to talk to her without crying or getting drunk later in the night.

Then she started dating Evan, and the whole process started over again. Cappie threw himself into the Kappa Tau lifestyle, stopped going to classes, and started partying heavily.

Then Evan cheated on her, she had come to _him _for comfort. Cappie thought it was over, and they could finally be together again. She left, and he made a joke to cover his hurt as she walked out the door. Then he cried again. He went to a class when he found out that Evan was giving his letters to her. He tried to stop it.

Casey accepted Evan's lavaliere while staring at Cappie. It killed him.

Now Evan and Casey were broken up, and it was a new semester. Cappie had decided to switch back to Literature as his major; he enjoyed it the most. He had been in a music store when he found a certain CD in the "Brand New" section. It was by one of Casey's favorite bands. He bought it. He had seen her sitting at a café not long after he found out the truth.

Cappie approached her with purpose. He put the bag with the CD in it on the table. She looked up at him, startled.

"Cap-"

He held up his hand, "No Case, just let me get this out." She nodded, anxiously searching his eyes. "Casey, I'm in love with you. I have been since freshman year. You hurt me so bad, I'm still not over it. The worst thing is that you dumped me because of the ZBZ's. It wasn't even you talking to me. It was them. And even though I owe you nothing and this really doesn't even concern you, by doing what I did before break I feel like I betrayed you." He took a deep breath and met the eyes that he had been avoiding. "I had sex with Rebecca."

Cappie turned abruptly walking away; feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, as cliché as that sounded. He also felt broken again, and began to walk faster. He was itching to start cleaning again.

* * *

**A/N- So? What do you think? This is kind of my "return" to fan fiction. I'm thinking of making a sequel/another chapter that focuses around Casey. Should I? Review with the answer!**


	2. Chapter Two

Casey loved Panic at the Disco.

She hadn't really listened to them in a long time though, for two reasons. The first reason was that Evan hated them. That was actually her excuse for not listening to them.

The first concert she had ever gone to with Cappie was Panic at the Disco. Every single song on their first album drove her crazy. There was some kind of memory of Cappie tied to each song.

Everything about Cappie drove Casey crazy. Especially _her _lavaliere that always hung around his neck. That was the part that always killed her. It wasn't hers anymore. She gave it back. But that was the way she always thought of it as. That's how she always thought of Cappie.

She didn't understand why this hurt so much more than when Evan slept with Rebecca. Casey snatched the bag of the table and ran, wiping tears from her face. She arrived at the ZBZ house and ran into the devil herself.

Rebecca smiled cruelly, "What's wrong Case?"

Before Casey could stop herself, she slapped her across the face. "You bitch. Do you have to steal everything from me?" She shrieked, more tears escaping and a sob racking her body.

Rebecca's face softened slightly, and she took Casey's arm, leading her to a couch. "Casey, don't interrupt me, I'm just going to tell you what I know and see. Okay?" Casey nodded. "Technically, you could only say I stole Evan from you, not Cappie. Though I think it's really the other way around. I'm going to tell you the difference between the time I had sex with Evan and the time I had sex with Cappie."

Casey shook her head, "I don't want to know the details."

Rebecca frowned slightly, "You want to hear this. They both talk in their sleep. I'm sure you know this. After I had sex with Evan, and he fell asleep, he mumbled _my _name. He said 'Rebecca'." Casey looked at her in shock. "After my night with Cappie, he said _your _name. He muttered 'I love you Casey'. Evan was never really yours, but Cappie always was." Rebecca took Casey's hands. "Cappie loves you more than you'll ever know. He thinks of his night with me as a mistake. I was nice to him. He needed comfort. But Casey, he's always going to belong to you." Rebecca hugged her slightly, and left the room, leaving Casey to think.

Casey never really liked Evan. Just what he could give her. She hated having sex with him. He didn't care about her needs, just as long as he got his own release. The first few times she tried to imagine that it was Cappie, but it didn't work. Cappie was gentle, considerate, and caring. Evan was rough. That was really the only way to describe it. So Casey just squeezed her eyes tight, and waited for it to be over.

She remembered how she had desperately clung to Cappie after their break up. She ate lunch with him, studied with him, and walked with him. Two weeks after she had broken up with him, Beaver had come up to her.

"Hey Beav." She had said casually. "What's up?"

He looked at her sadly, "Casey, you know I think of you as a friend but… Stay away from Cappie."

Casey had laughed, "What do you mean?"

Beaver's face hardened. "You know what I mean Case. Stay away from him. You broke his heart. He doesn't need you all over him."

"I'm not staying away from Cappie." She had argued.

Beaver sighed, "You give me no choice. Come with me to the Kappa Tau house."

Casey's eyes had widened in alarm, "No, he might be there."

"Some of the other guys took him to a movie to try and help him get over you," Beaver explained. Casey's mouth formed an "O" as she followed him to the house. Beaver opened the door and she blinked to make sure this was what she was really seeing.

"What happened?" She breathed.

"You happened. Cappie did this." Beaver waved his arm. There wasn't a spot anywhere. It smelled like a hospital, it was so clean. It broke Casey's heart.

"I'll stay away," She cried. "I promise."

Beaver had nodded sadly, "Thank you."

Casey recalled the night she had slept with Cappie after Evan had cheated on her. She was actually thinking of the morning after. The rest of the Kappa Taus had cheered, but Beaver had looked on disapprovingly. She remembered Rusty's disappointed tone, "You're the girl he's cleaning for."

Those words chilled her to her core, though she brushed it off. Now all these memories attacked her while she sat on the Zeta Beta Zeta couch. She composed herself enough to reach her room, bag still in hand.

She laid face down on her bed, sobbing. She didn't cry this hard very often. She knew that as soon as Ashleigh arrived she would be alarmed. Ashleigh thought that this type of crying was a panic attack from Casey. Casey could see why she thought this, since when Casey was crying this hard she couldn't breathe, and she was left gasping for air. There was no way to stop it, it just had to run its course.

Which usually took ten or so hours. Casey heard the door open and Ashleigh gasp.

"Oh my god Casey! What happened?" Ashleigh helped her friend sit up.

Casey took a few shallow breaths, "Cap-pie. He-said-he-l-lo-loved me b-b-but then-he-t-t-told me he-ha-had s-s-s-sex with R-re-reb-ecca. A-and then she t-t-old me that a-af-ter E-evan ch-cheated on me with h-h-her he said _her _n-n-name in his s-sleep. B-b-but C-c-ca-cap said m-m-mine!"

Ashleigh opened the bag and said, "Look Casey! The new Panic at the Disco CD!" Which made Casey wail. Jen K walked in.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She said uncertainly.

"Yeah," the older girl answered. "You're going to help me take her to the Kappa Tau house." Jen nodded. She and Ashleigh spent the next fifteen minutes dragging a devastated Casey down the street. "Ok, Jen you go in and find Cappie or Rusty. Preferably Cappie."

Casey got a hold of her self, still gasping slightly, but she was able to speak clearly, "No. I'm going to do this by myself. Just go home you two." Ashleigh opened her mouth to protest, but Jen grabbed her arm, dragging her down the street.

"Good luck!" Jen called.

Casey felt like she would need it.

* * *

**A/N- Ok, so I definately like the other chapter better. Either way, I got like 150 views on the first chapter, and ONE person reviewed. Did you want me to continue? Anyway, if you want more, review. I expect at least fifty (just kidding, but 5 would be nice).**


	3. Chapter Three

Casey pressed her hand over her mouth, stifling the gasps that hadn't stopped yet. Her other hand shakily grasped the Kappa Tau doorknob. No one seemed to be around. It was too quiet.

She swung the door open, and nobody was in sight. She shut it, glancing around, and more tears spilled over because it was so clean. Casey mentally slapped herself. _Pull yourself together, _she screamed in her head. She walked stealthily into the kitchen, and froze.

Cappie was on the floor, with a brush and a bucket of water, scrubbing. He his shirt had wet patches all over, and his pants were soaked. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his necklace swinging. Casey didn't know how to make herself known.

She saw an extra brush beside the bucket, and grabbed it. She knelt next to Cappie and started scrubbing. He didn't make any indication that he noticed her, and Casey felt a pang in her chest. She was still crying, but she was pretty sure it was just blending in with all the water.

They finished washing the floor, and she sat back. There was a tug at her arm, and she was pulled into a standing position.

"Come on Case, you need a shower," Cappie said softly.

"So do you," She countered.

"You need one more," Cappie said with a tone that said, "it's final". He led her to his bedroom, handing her a shirt and a pair of shorts, pushed her gently into the bathroom, and threw a towel in after her. She quickly stripped off the wet clothes, stepping into the steaming shower.

Casey couldn't believe that after everything she did, he still put her above everything else. Cappie had always done that. He used to miss Kappa Tau parties for her, he still did, come to think of it. She grabbed the soap, and smiled when she realized how much it smelled like him.

She left the bathroom, and found Cappie in his room. He appeared to have also showered.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," He left her in the familiar room. She noticed a box that was poking out from under the bed. She picked it up, but Cappie came back before she got the chance to open it, "Please, just leave that."

Casey looked at him strangely, "What is it?"

"It's everything that I have left of you, so please, put it back and leave it," Cappie ordered.

Casey did as he said and stood up, facing him. She tugged lightly at her lavaliere, "You still have this."

Cappie smiled sadly, "This is mine."

Casey shook her head slightly, "No, it's mine."

Cappie blinked rapidly a few times, "You gave it back."

She looked down at her feet, "I know. But I still feel like it's mine."

"I still feel like _you're _mine," Cappie whispered so quietly Casey wasn't sure she'd heard right. She stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest. She leaned into him, tilting her head up. His lips captured hers, his hands slipping to grip her waist firmly. One of her hands had found it's way onto his neck, and the other was resting on his shoulder.

She begged silently for entry into his mouth, and he happily obliged. Her hands moved, working on the buttons of his shirt.

Cappie pulled away, pushing Casey away slightly by her shoulders, "Case, I can't do this again. If you're just going to leave me again, I can't go through with this." Tears came to Casey's eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his even closer for a hug. "I'm so sorry Cap. For everything."

Cappie hugged her back, "It's okay." He wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"I don't deserve you," Casey whimpered slightly.

Cappie chuckled wryly, "Why do you keep getting our roles mixed up here?"

"No, I broke up with you because the ZBZ's told me to. I used Frannie's advice of 'getting even' as an excuse to sleep with you. I let you believe that _I _believed that I was only using you to get back at Evan," Casey quickly became flustered. "I broke your heart."

Cappie nodded, "And in turn broke your own. Casey, I love you. Yeah, you hurt me, and I probably hurt you, especially with recent events. And I honestly don't even know why you're here, but I'm glad you are."

"Cappie," Casey said. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Any of it. Evan was a mistake. Our whole relationship was a mistake. I couldn't even pretend it was you… Though I tried. I was stupid and naïve to listen to the ZBZ's, and I'm sorry I let it ruin us. Or more so, me."

"Casey, you aren't ruined. You're perfectly flawed." She buried her head in his chest, breathing in deeply.

"God, I've missed you so much," She muttered. "I don't think you can even process how much I've missed you." She tightened her grip. "I hated being with Evan."

Cappie gripped her shoulders gently, pushing her away to look in her eyes, "Did he hurt you?"

Casey laughed slightly, "No, not really." She stroked his jaw line reassuringly, "It was just that… All he ever really cared about was status and sex. I was just a good fuck." Cappie cringed at her harsh blunt words. "You practically worship me. You always treated me like I was worth something. Like I mattered."

He rested his forehead against hers, "And we both know it wasn't just sex." He whispered to her. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. "I love you Case."

Casey finally finished all the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Her lips met his yet again, and she looked into his eyes. They were full of love, affection, and lust. He had pulled off her t-shirt, was currently funning his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too Cap." He grinned, pulling her down onto his bed.

**A/N- This was the hardest chapter for me to write. Ever. I was so afraid to make the characters OOC and I didn't want it to be too awkward. My minimum word count for each chapter is 1000, and at "Cap" at the very end it's exactly 1000 words, and I almost stopped it there, but added a tiny bit more. I started writing this Friday night after I got my fifth review. I went to bed and woke up to four more. Though compared to the views, there should be a lot more. Anyways, for the people who reviewed, Thank You:**

**aa16mm**

**Misty8**

**AmethystDreamer**

**rawraliens101**

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**

**Tennischica**

**CammieSwan1785**

**Rose Gilmore**

**Becca**

**Fallen Heart**

**ONCE AGAIN, I DEMAND FIVE REVIEWS! please**


	4. Chapter Four

Rusty realized very quickly that most matters in college were in fact, black and white. He also realized that when Cappie said "Good versus evil" it meant "Good versus Evan" which really meant "Cappie versus Evan".

That was how it really was in most aspects of Rusty's life. Until recently that is. Until Evan broke up with Casey and Cappie slept with Rebecca. From the tallies that Rusty had been keeping, Cappie was still winning.

Casey was in ruins over break. She threw the pumpkin pie at Rusty's face because at that exact moment their mother had asked what the name of his fraternity was. She cried when she saw any other pie after that.

Rusty had to get out of his dorm. There were hundreds of memories of Jen in there and Dale was having some religious meeting. He hadn't seen Casey since they returned, but he had heard about what had happened with Cappie at the café.

He had heard rumors, some of the wildest were the ones that said that Cappie had declared that he loved Casey, always had, said he had had sex with Rebecca, and then walked away. Like Cappie was _that _stupid.

Rusty was on his way to the Kappa Tau house, to find out what really had happened. He had seen Ashleigh at Dobbler's the night before and she had said "Casey's was in a bad place last time I saw her." _That _helped.

The Kappa Tau house was quiet, as it usually was on Saturday mornings. What was unusual was that it was empty. Where was everybody? Then it clicked. Most of them had gone to some music festival a few towns over. _But Cappie didn't, _Rusty thought, continuing up the stairs. He knocked quietly at the door, with no answer.

"Cap?" He knocked a bit louder, and still he heard nothing. He opened the door slightly, "Cappie?" Rusty took the silence as a sign that Cappie was asleep, but since it was well past one, he took a chance. Shoving open the door, he finally raised his voice, "Cappie, it's time to get up!"

"Rusty?!" It was his sister's high-pitched and unmistakable voice coming from the bed. Rusty's eyes widened, and he took a few steps back.

"Casey?" He stuttered out.

Cappie quickly appeared in the doorway, clad only in boxers, and blocking Rusty's vision, "Dude, call next time. Just go wait in the living room. I'll be down in fifteen, and go get pie. Preferably… lemon meringue." He lowered his voice at the end.

Rusty managed a nod, and fled down the stairs. Cappie groaned, closing the door, and smiling to Casey. She was sitting up in his bed, hair a mess, and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"That was embarrassing," She muttered as Cappie joined her once again. "You better get down there." Cappie pulled on a shirt and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I know you need your beauty sleep," Cappie kissed her quickly. "I'll be back." Casey laid back down, smiling contently. He left, and Casey immediately reached under the bed, grabbing the box.

She opened it slowly, wondering if its contents could rival the ones in her own. There were letters and notes, pictures, a few videotapes. Three shirts, two hats, a glove and a mitten. Little bits and pieces that defined their relationship. There was something in the corner, wrapped tightly in fabric, and that was what Casey reached for last. Just as she sat back to unwrap it, Cappie swooped in, swapping out the package for a piece of pie.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's nothing," Cappie threw it into the box, quickly distracting her.

"But-"

Cappie shook his head; "I'll take the pie if you ask anything. It doesn't concern you." Casey stared at him for a moment, before picking up her fork and taking a bite of the pie. She would figure it out soon enough.

Rusty wanted to slap his sister. After all that had happened, _now _she got back with Cappie. After she had used him, watched him drink himself into a stupor, and played with him, _she got back with him now. _Yeah, she was his sister, but Cappie was his Brother, and in this situation, Rusty had to protect Cappie.

He waited, sitting on the edge of a KT couch. His leg bounced nervously. He didn't know what he was going to say. They had to come down some time… or… Eww. That was not a thought that Rusty needed.

The front door was opened and the various members of the Kappa Tau house walked in, yelling and stomping.

"SPITTER!" Beaver yelled, wearing about three different band t-shirts. The other guys echoed him, as they all collapsed from exhaustion around him. Rusty guessed it was the best they could do, considering it was only ten in the morning.

He figured he should warn Casey so she could avoid the "walk of shame". He should, but he wasn't going to. She deserved what she got, as far as Rusty was concerned. Cappie came down the stairs smiling.

"My Brothers!" He said jokingly. "Welcome back! I stocked up on the Advil and Tylenol just for you!" Several groans of thanks were heard.

Rusty scrambled up, "Where's Casey? I need to talk to her."

"She just got out of the shower when I left her," Cappie said quietly. "And don't let the guys know she's here, it's embarrassing enough as it is." Rusty felt another pang of sympathy for Cappie, and nodded. He stepped over a moaning fellow pledge and climbed the stairs.

Rusty stood in the doorway of Cappie's room, watching Casey search desperately.

"Damn it! He moved the stupid box!" She said out loud.

"What box?" Rusty questioned.

"The box of all of Cappie's memories of me!" Casey looked up at him flustered. She was wearing her jeans from the day before and a t-shirt of Cappie's. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, pieces sticking out in every which way.

Rusty caught her arm; "I promise I'll let you keep looking, if you just listen to me for a second."

She sighed, defeated. "Okay, shoot."

Rusty sighed, "I know I'm your brother, and I'm supposed to support your side, but don't hurt Cappie. He needs my protection way more than you do."

Casey's shoulders sagged, "I know. And I'm happy that so many people are looking out for Cappie. I know he won't hurt me. Not unless I hurt him again." She hugged Rusty. "Thank you."

"Well, I promised Calvin I'd study with him," Rusty smiled. "And you should probably stop snooping around in Cappie's stuff, if he catches you, it might not be the greatest new start."

"You're right," Casey concluded. "If it was something really important, Cappie would show me."

* * *

**A/N- I am so so so so sorry about how long this took. It's been hectic lately, considering I finally finished the first chapter of the novel I'm writing, and then I had to chase it half-way across town (my friends obviously can't keep anything to themselves). Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I expect at least ten.**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_You're right," Casey concluded. "If it was something really important, Cappie would show me."_

* * *

Rebecca was mad. Not at Casey or Cappie or anyone specifically. Just mad at life. She wasn't going to lie; she really did like Cappie. But she also admitted to herself early on that all the quiet whispers and rumors were correct; Cappie and Casey belonged together.

She hated coming off as the bitch. She didn't mean to. She had come to Cyprus Rhodes to get away from her ex-boyfriend from boarding school. She knew he wouldn't follow her here, to a place that was literally in the middle of nowhere. She had already decided that she was going to be an ice queen, with thick walls protecting her heart and emotions. She decided she was going to be numb before she even set foot on campus.

She really hadn't known that Evan had a girlfriend. He had seemed nice and she really needed to forget Rick. She would have never really done it if she had known about Casey. Well, she already _knew _about Casey, but didn't know that she was dating Evan. She truly had felt bad about it too.

She now thought that it was all for the best; CRU's own Romeo and Juliet back together, finally. Rebecca was happy that she had made a small difference; maybe even a significant one to getting them back together.

But goddamnit, she wanted her fairytale ending too. Cappie and Casey. Evan and Frannie. Hell, even Rusty had found a girlfriend in Tina. Where was her Prince Charming?

Rebecca though about this as she stared at the empty coffee mug that she had ordered. No one knew about Cappie and Casey. Yet. She's really surprised nobody has attempted a celebrity couple name for them. It could be Capey or… nope, that was the only one. And it sounded absolutely ridiculous. But then again so did Brangelina and TomKat. Cappie and Casey sounded better, it rolled off the tongue of every student on campus.

Suddenly, someone sits across from her. She doesn't even bother to look up. It's probably one of her fellow pledges looking for advice.

"What's wrong with little Princess Jasmine?" She looked up sharply, meeting the person's eyes.

"What do you want Beaver?" She was really not in the mood for this.

"Just spreading the good cheer," He grinned at her. "I don't know if you heard, but Cappie and Casey are back together."

"I have heard," She snapped. "Believe it or not, I played a crucial part in them getting back together."

"Oh I believe it," He replied. "I knew there was a heart buried somewhere in that black hole of yours."

She glared for a minute before giving up. "Seriously, what are you doing _here, _sitting across from me?"

"You looked sad," He shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

She deflated, "Oh." She looked apologetically at him, too proud to say anything.

"It's okay to be jealous," He said out of nowhere. "Even I'm jealous that they have such a great relationship."

Rebecca's eyebrows furrowed together, "Really?"

"I know I come off as shallow and uncaring, it's just that I try to enjoy myself. Someday I'd love to settle down and have family," Beaver confided. "Wow, I just sounded really cliché."

"Yeah, but I know exactly how you feel," She sighed.

He grabbed her hand, "Let's go see a movie."

She stopped suddenly, "You know I'm not going to make out with you, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not, c'mon." Rebecca laughed, comparing him to a three-year-old child inside her head. She followed him across campus, to where the movie theater lay right outside the campus property lines. She hadn't felt this way in a while. Happy and uncaring. Throwing caution to the wind. Going to a movie with a guy just because she felt like it. No prearrangements.

"What do you want to see? _Made of Honor? Baby Mama?_"

She looked at him, smirking, "What about _Indiana Jones?_"

He grinned, "Hell yeah!" He pulled her in, and Rebecca finally remembered the name for the feeling that had come over her. _Fun._ She hoped she could keep it this way.

* * *

They came out of the movie, laughing so hard from the way people reacted in the theater. Rebecca could barely stand up; she was gripping Beaver's arm to stay upright.

"Beav!" Both of their heads shot up to see Cappie waving, Casey meeting Rebecca's eyes as their respective counterparts pat each other on the back. Casey asked for a truce silently with her eyes, Rebecca agreed with the slight nod of her head.

She found that she liked this newfound side of Beaver, and if things went her way, she would have to see a lot more of Casey in the near future. She noted the guys' amazed expressions, realizing they thought they would have gone at each other by now.

"Case? Why don't we go to the restroom and leave the boys to talk," Rebecca suggested. Cappie's eyebrows shot up, but he let them go.

The first thing Casey did when they entered the bathroom was hug her. "Thank you." Rebecca didn't know what to do. She should hug Casey back. Rebecca had never really felt comfortable with hugs. They seemed too… intimate. Too personal. People got too close.

Rebecca hugged her back reluctantly, "Your welcome. And I'm sorry. For everything." Casey pulled away, smiling tearfully.

"I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you right away," Casey admitted. She looked ashamed of the fact. Rebecca blinked away the hopeful tears that had been steadily coming.

Rebecca spoke truthfully, "That's okay. You don't need to. We should just try and get along. Well, get along better than we did before."

Casey wiped her eyes; "I know we're not going to be best friends anytime soon… So how about pleasant acquaintances?" Rebecca wanted best friends. Someday, she hoped she's have one. Being the Senator's daughter wasn't the easiest way to make true, good friends.

Rebecca nodded; she liked the sound of that. "Pleasant acquaintances."

* * *

**A/N-I am soooooooooo sorry this took so long. Besides my inability to update, how did you like it? Please review; I expect at least seven. Pretty please with another chapter on top?**


End file.
